Almighty Fate: Book 01 Acknowledgement
by TheUnknownNinja990
Summary: On his seventh birthday, some month away from entering Konohagakure's Shinobi Academy, Naruto Uzumaki gets the wake up call of his life and the Sandaime Hokage, entrusts him to a man he never thought would care for him. A Hyuuga, his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. Not to mention the rise of the Akatsuki... ENJOY!
**Note:** WHAT'S GOOD GUYS!? I am TheUnknownNinja and I am bringing you my first NARUTO fanfiction which I hope you guys enjoy. Before I dive into the story I'd like to say a few things about it. It's a story where Naruto is a Hyuuga but not any ordinary Hyuuga, that's all I can say about the story so I won't spoil it but obviously one of Naruto's parents aren't Hyuugas so I chose...his mother; Kushina Uzumaki wouldn't be his mother. :p SAD I KNOW BUT IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF FANDOM. Expect updates twice a week, not sure on dates but it'll be there. Other than that all I have to say is favorite, follow, review and most of all. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know why this is necessary but for the sake of not getting my book banned, I, TheUnknownNinja, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own NARUTO or NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and also, all references to other anime/manga don't belong to me. It's sad but it's the truth.

 **Summary:** On his seventh birthday, some month away from entering Konohagakure's Shinobi Academy, Naruto Uzumaki gets the wake up call of his life and the Sandaime Hokage, entrusts him to a man he never thought would care for him. A Hyuuga, his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. Not to mention the rise of the Akatsuki...

ENJOY!

 _"Like as the waves make towards the pebbled shore, so do our minutes to their end..." - William Shakespeare_

 _ **Almighty Fate**_

 _ **Book 01: Acknowledgement**_

 _ **Arc 01: Beginning Of The End**_

 _ **Chapter 01: In The Long Run**_

A seven year old boy with bright blonde hair, the blue-est eyes one would ever see and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. To say he was tired was both and understatement and unbelievable, considering his ungodly stamina. He was tired from running for hours but it seemed like years and decades.

Why was he running? He was running because, as it was every year, some people gathered and tried to kill him on this exact day. His birthday. October tenth. Normally the people who tried to kill him would simply try and put him in the hospital but it was only on his birthday they tried to stab him with kunai or cut him and let him bleed to death with shuriken.

He knew they would do this yet, despite the words of the Sandaime Hokage, one of the few that cared for him, he still came out of his apartment. When asked why by the Hokage Naruto's response was the same every year, "I want to see if they'll warm up to me." Hiruzen could only tell Naruto to be careful. He knew nothing would happen to Naruto, for many reasons. He was being protected by three things, Kami, the Kyuubi no Youko which Naruto didn't know was sealed away inside him and finally, the will of his parents.

But anyway, back to Naruto. He was running because right on his heals was a mob of civilians, and one or two Shinobi who wanted to make sure he died tonight. If you could only see that a seven year old boy with no training whatsoever was running faster than Chuunin level ninja. It wasn't that big of a surprise because Naruto played pranks on the village for attention, thus running from Konoha's Anbu Black Ops almost everyday.

But today was different, it's like as if something in him was screaming to get out but he didn't know what it was or how to get rid of this feeling. It was that feeling he experienced when he would go and play right after eating his fill of ramen, which was almost half of the Ichiraku Ramen Store's inventory. Anyhow, getting back to the small boy who was running from the mob, they were hot on his heels.

He turned a corner only to see double what was behind him. They were smart today, over the years he had been running it seemed like they had finally figured out his most used route for escape, and they were having none of that today. In their minds, today was the day they killed the "daemon" of Konoha and bring peace back to the village. Today was the day Naruto Uzumaki would die.

As they closed in on Naruto, the young blonde glanced all around him looking for a way out but it was useless. All the seven year old could do was hope that the Hokage and his Anbu Black Ops would reach him in time, then again Naruto promised that he wouldn't come out on his birthday again and the Sandaime always trusted Naruto. Naruto couldn't believe this was it. He had so many more things to do, learn about his parents, get a family of his own and...become the Hokage.

"YOU DIE TODAY DAEMON!"

As everyone either with kunai or some other form of weapon lunged at the boy it happened in a blur, all of his emotions rushed out and small veins bulged from the sides of Naruto's head, his Azure blue eyes became pupiless and a hint of lavender, that was only common among a certain clan was mixed with his blue eyes, his hair changed from sun kissed blonde to black with blonde highlights. Everyone around the blonde gasped as they knew what that was but it was too late.

And as his emotions took complete control over his body, anger for what they were doing to him and fear for what they were going to do to him took over his body and he began to spin graciously. And just like that, the word left his mouth as if it was the first word he had ever learn.

 **"Kaiten!"**

 **_*_*_|Elsewhere|_*_*_**

Itachi Uchiha leapt from building to building, trying to get out of Konoha while he had the time, his face was impassive as he held up his façade and kept leaping. Moments ago the thirteen year old Anbu Black Ops captain had done something almost unimaginable for someone of his age. He had annihilated his entire clan, doing this proved he was both loyal to Konoha and a traitor at the same time.

He had risked all of his family and friends, save his little brother Sasuke Uchiha so he wouldn't see a civil war break out between Konohagakure and the Uchiha Clan. In the end he had received a Mangekyou Sharingan from his best friend, Shusui Uchiha right before he committed suicide, the Sharingan was one of the only Mangekyou's in the clan and the world. All Shisui told Itachi before he killed himself was that Itachi would know what to do.

And it was as he was running a sudden spike of chakra made him halt and turn towards an easterly direction where he was a blue-ish light, most likely chakra coming from an alleyway. Having watched the seven year old boy most of his life Itachi knew it was Naruto's chakra and dashed towards him with his Sharingan activated. He saw Naruto slowing to a stop from what appeared to be a spin and he almost gasped when he saw Naruto's eyes and smirked to himself.

 _If my assumptions are true and from what I uncovered while searching for documents for Tou-San before, then Naruto is the only one who could keep Sasuke on the right path. I want to die by Sasuke's hands but, afterwards, if he does kill me I won't be able guide him along the right path should he stray to the wrong side...yes Naruto Uzumaki, you shall do._

Itachi jumped down to Naruto who was about hyperventilate and tapped his shoulder. With his eyes still the same with the veins at the side Naruto turned around and was shocked to see Weasel behind him. Before he could say anything however Itachi tapped his forehead with chakra in his fingers, knocking him unconscious. A crow with a red eye with a four point pinwheel appeared next to Itachi and flew into naruto mouth.

 _Good. Now that he won't remember what happened and I have done what was needed of me it's time to go and join the Akatsuki to get information for Jiraiya-sama. Farewell Naruto Uzumaki, and don't let Sasuke stray from Konoha, I don't care if you have to kill him. Just make sure he doesn't carry Konoha to destruction._

And just like that he was gone, just as the Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi and his top Anbu arrived. The Sandaime knealt by Naruto's side and opened his eyes partially, confirming his fears. He took up Naruto in his arms and looked at the Anbu. They looked at the dark haired boy in the Hokage's arms and back at their leader.

"Dog. Neko. Serpent. Carry whoever is alive to Ibiki right now, tell Ibiki all he learns is confidential and is to be reported to me and me alone, those that are dead carry them to the morgue for an autopsy and come back for debriefing. Dragon, get Hiashi Hyuuga and tell him to meet me at the hospital, it's a Z-Class emergency. Disperse!" Hiruzen spoke quickly and thoroughly and the Anbu set about their business. Hiruzen looked at the unconscious blonde in his hand and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. _Time for the truth Naruto, I just hope you don't hate me in the long run._

 **_*_*_|An Hour Later~Hokage's Office|_*_*_**

Hiashi Hyuuga knocked on the Sandaime Hokage's office door and awaited the "come in" and he went in. The room was dark, lit by a single lamp on the Hokage's desk and from what Hiashi's trained senses could tell him, there was another person in the room sleeping on Hiruzen's sofa. The Hyuuga Clan Head walked to the seat by Hiruzen's table and sat down facing the aged Kage.

"You summoned me Lord Kage?" Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow as it was a little late, about minutes to midnight most likely and he had been summoned. Hiruzen remained doing his paperwork and Hiashi cleared his throat. "I assume that you wouldn't have summoned me here this late without an intriguing reason, ne?"

Hiruzen chuckled in response, it made no difference who was the Hokage, had it been Minato or Tobirama-Sensei Hiashi would have said the same thing. But that was just how the Hyuuga were. Stoic, impassive and straight to the point. That's one of the reasons they made such splendid Shinobi and Kunoichi.

Clearing his own throat Hiruzen sighed wearily. "I don't know if you felt it but Naruto has unlocked his Byakugan." This intrigued the Hyuuga Clan Head, he knew it was a possibility but it was highly unlikely seeing who his father was yet it was possible considering who his mother was. Seeing Hiashi's silence Hiruzen went on. "I was about to go home for the day when I felt the surge of chakra, I rushed to the location and there he was, unconscious."

Hiashi nodded at Hiruzen who then gestured towards the sofa where Hiashi figured Naruto was and he whispered. "Byakugan!" Like Naruto before veins bulged at the side of his face and he scanned Naruto's body then deactivated his eyes and turned back to his Hokage. "It seems as though his Byakugan is blue, must be because of Minato's genes...which is very intriguing to say the least..."

"How so?" The aged Hokage asked.

"Well, for Hizashi, Hitomi and myself our mother's genes were stronger so I thought it'd be the same for Naruto, but, putting that aside we have a lot of explaining to do. We have to tell him about Minato, Hitomi and his burden, then I have to find out a way to get him into the Hyuuga without letting people know that Hitomi and Minato are his parents." Hiashi finished then rubbed his temples.

Hiruzen stroked his beard as if running somethings through his mind and then chuckled heartily making the Hyuuga look at him as if he was crazy. "I actually have a good idea but I'm not sure if it's foolproof." Hiruzen stopped and for a moment the Hyuuga and Sarutobi locked eyes then looked at Naruto. "But I'm sure it's better than letting everyone know that the feared "daemon" of Konoha is not only the host of a giant killer nine tailed fox but the son of Konoha's Yondaime and Kiiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash) and Konoha's Byaku-Tenshi (Eye Goddess/Angel)."

"May I hear it?" Hiashi asked, completely interested in the Hokage's idea.

"We kill, Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen said the words as if they were the easiest to say and it then started to made sense to Hiashi. "It makes sense doesn't it..." He trailed off as Hiashi nodded in understanding. "We make a completely new identity for him, say that the original Naruto Uzumaki was killed in some freak accident or something, and we have the only people who knew Minato better than me train him." Hiruzen finished his sentence then snapped his fingers, allowing the Anbu in the room to pass through the silence barrier.

The four Anbu landed in front of him with their backs straight and their heads held high and Hiruzen motioned for all of them to take off their mask to which they did. The first was a woman who was about thirty-two with long blood red hair, followed by a man with silver gravity defying hair and seemed to be about twenty four. Then another man with brown hair and the same age as the prior man and finally, another woman who had long purple hair and was about seventeen for the youngest.

"Listen to me and listen to me good, you see that boy on the couch over their?" Hiruzen asked as he switched on the lights to his office and everyone watched the boy except Serpent. The woman with long red hair. "That boy is the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Byaku-Tenshi, I'm going to make a long story short, or would you rather do it, ne Kushina?" All eyes turned to serpent wide except for Hiashi's and Hiruzen's.

"No problem Hokage-Sama." Her voice had a sense of authority and a sense of sincerity as she turned to her team, knowing Hiashi already know. "I am Kushina Uzumaki, the last known Uzumaki alive. Twenty-two years ago I was sent to Konoha by my father right before Uzuoshikagure was destroyed by Kumo and Iwa. I met Minato Namikaze in the Academy and he saved me from Kumo more times than I could count and I fell in love with him. We then started dating in secret and even eloped, however, on the night Minato got the news he was going to be Hokage he told me he wanted a family but I said "no" as I wanted to focus on my Anbu career. We came to the mutual agreement it wasn't going to work and divorced." She stopped and took a deep breath and sighed. "A year and a half down the road Minato fell in love with Hitomi Hyuuga, the sister of Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga and then Naruto popped out but that night the Kyuubi no Youko attacked and having no choice, Minato, Hitomi and myself clashed with the Kyuubi head on seeing as Minato was the Hokage, Hitomi, despite just finishing going through childbirth was still the strongest kunoichi and my special chakra could hold it down and in the end Minato had no choice but to seal it within his newborn son, Naruto Namikaze. As a cover up, the village was told that Naruto was an Uzumaki and I had been K.I.A. In order for me to protect him from the shadows, that is why you are now finding out about my identity, or more precisely why I'm alive." Kushina stopped talking and looked over to Naruto and sighed contently, knowing the boy was safe.

"Thank you Kushina, now that the situation has been explained I need you all to answer whether or not you're taking the following missions. Your mission: Train Haiiro Oukami to be the best ninja he can be, to conceal his Byakugan a blindfold will be worn by him at all times, it is your job to make sure he follows the rules, do you accept? Kushina? Kakashi? Tenzou? Yugao?" Hiruzen locked eyes with each one of them and they answered with confidence.

"Anything for Naruto-Kun." Kushina.

"Anything for sensei's son." Kakashi.

"Anything for Konoha's true hero." Tenzou.

"Anything for my village." Yugao.

"Good. Come back here tomorrow evening at seven, the situation will be explained to Naruto by then and his training is up to you. You will take him for three years to anywhere within Konoha or where Konoha are allies with. Dismissed!" They were gone like how they came. In the shadows.

"It seems as though the Yellow Flash might be reborn, ne, Hiruzen?" Hiruzen only chuckled at Hiashi's words and then yawned. "Tired? Well, I'll let you rest up, I shall come in the morning with Hinata, Hanabi and Neji, introduce them to their cousin." Hiashi said as he stood up and walked to the door but stopped when Hiruzen called him. "Yes?"

"Are you sure it is wise to tell them about Naruto?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell." And like that he was gone and Hiruzen looked at Naruto.

 _Well my boy, it seems it is time for you to inherit your birthright. I just hope the money and the power doesn't go to your head. But that's not a problem knowing the kind and warm hearted people your parents were. Ah, the cliché story of the Hokage and the Princess. Maybe one day your son will have a story like you did...maybe, just maybe..._

 **_*_*_|END CHAPTER 01|_*_*_**

 **Note:** That's it for the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave your comments and feedback and tell me what I need to improve and do not worry, there will be more information about the love of the Yellow Flash and Byaku-Tenshi in the coming week. P.S. here's a preview of Chapter 02...

 _ **Almighty Fate**_

 _ **Book 01: Acknowledgement**_

 _ **Arc 01: Beginning Of The End**_

 _ **Chapter 01: Naruto Uzumaki...Is Dead!**_

 _"Want to run that through me again?" Naruto asked as he sat in front of four Anbu, his Jiji and a man with paler eyes than his now blue-ish lavender ones._

 _"I said: Naruto Uzumaki is dead, you are now Haiiro Oukami Namikaze, or Grey Wolf of Wind and Waves. You are the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and the Hyuuga Clan's Byaku-Tenshi. You are the son of legends my boy." Hiruzen explained again and then Naruto blinked and pointed to his eyes._

 _"So this, is because of some unknown powers I unlocked from my mother's side of the family, who is a Hyuuga, as in those creepy freaks with the white eyes?" He asked and the entire room chuckled and Naruto got a response he didn't quite want or understand for that matter._

 _"Exactly..."_

 _"Oh boy..."_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME: THIS IS "TheUnknownNinja" SIGNING OUT...!**_


End file.
